


We're the Hunters: Season 1

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: We're the Hunters [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Companionable Snark, Gen, Humor, Spoilerfic, characters watching anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Multiple AOT characters are gathered to watch Attack on Titan season 1. Some of them may be hiding something.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart
Series: We're the Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075430
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Atrium (Prologue)

The Survey Corps members and the trainees alike were doing what they usually did, when a large portal opened, sucking them in.

They landed in an undignified heap on the floor of what appeared to be a large, circular room of some sort.

There was a strange white thing on the wall.

They stood up, looking around, and discovered they were not alone.

A young woman was seated in one of the many seats in the room. She must have noticed that they were there, for she turned around to look at them.

"Hello." she greeted "I am Maya. Welcome to the Atrium!"

"What is this place?" Eren was the first to ask

"This is a place where all worlds collide." Maya explained "In here, you can view what's happening in any of the linked worlds, including your own. Fair warning, though. Not everything you'd see will be pleasant. On the bright side, you are allowed to take action based on what you see. The only question is, will you take this opportunity or not?"

The group immediately began whispering among each other, debating on whether to go for it or not.

Finally, they separated, and Levi approached Maya.

"We'll do it." he said "We may learn something useful."

"Not to mention it would be entertaining." Hange added

"Very well." Maya clapped her hands "Choose your seats and we'll begin! There are plenty to go around!"

The lights in the atrium dimmed, and the thing on the wall brightened up.

They leaned forward, eager to find out what was going to happen.

Even Levi was curious, though he'd never let it show.


	2. Legends Never Die (Episode 1)

**Eren flanked by Armin and Mikasa took up the frame with other members of the 104th class in the background, lit up by an explosion.**

**_"Humanity was suddenly reminded that day...of the terror of being at their mercy. The humiliation of being caged is what triggers them to fight back."_ **

**Horses raced through a forest in a storm.**

**"All soldiers, prepare for battle!" the commander yelled.**

**"We have one target! We will slay it and claim this spot as humanity's first stronghold beyond the Walls!"**

**"Target approaching!"**

**"Split into five groups just as we practiced!"* the commander ordered. "We'll act as the bait! All assault squads, switch to 3D Maneuver Gear! Strike from all directions at once!"**

**A young man was the first to approach the Titan. He attacked from behind, blades swirling. "Taste the power of humanity!"**

**The sun shining on flowers was disrupted by images of blood, a Titan's teeth, a stone building with a windmill that became overrun by Titans, a red uniform, children's toys, a bee in a human eye, a close-up of a creepy Titan smile, and someone being plucked from the ground.**

**Young Eren woke with a gasp.**

**"Mikasa?"**

**"We should be heading back."**

**"What are we doing here?"**

**"You were that deep asleep that you're still only half-awake?"**

**"No," Eren replied. "It just feels like I had this really long dream or something."**

**"What was it about?"**

**"I can't remember."**

"I am curious." Hange leaned forward "What do you dream of?

Marlo, Levi, Bertolt and Sasha, who were seated around her, adopted thoughtful expressions.

"I have no dreams anymore." Levi said flatly "They died with Furlan and Isabel."

"Aww..." Hange cooed "You are a sentimental sap after all."

"If looks could kill, you would be a pile of ash." Marlo said "As for me, I dream about reformed world."

"I dream of a world full of food." Sasha drooled "Food for everyone!"

"I dream of going back home someday." Bertolt whispered

Nonetheless, Maya, who was seated on his left, heard him.

"I wouldn't be so gung-ho about that." she said quietly "I know everyone's past, present and future."

"Do I...Do I die...?" he looked at her questioningly

"I am afraid you do." her gaze fell on Armin, who was chattering with Eren and Mikasa about the events that had unfolded so far

Bertolt followed her gaze, and frowned.

"I am guessing he killed me?" he said slowly

"He ate you." Maya explained in a whisper "And inherited your Titan."

"I am guessing I burned that bridge, then." he sighed

"You did." Maya said sympathethically "I am sorry, Bert."

"You're not to blame." he said morosely "I am."

"No." Maya said resolutely "Marley is."

**Mikasa went to grab her firewood, then looked at him in surprise. "Eren, why are you crying?"**

**"Huh?" Eren touched his face in confusion.**

**-Year 845 - Shinganshina District-**

**The atmosphere was peaceful. People moved about without worry, going on with their lives. Children ran around, laughing and playing.**

**"Listen! It was by the goddesses' great wisdom that the Walls were built! The Walls are their divine work! No one must be allowed to defile the Walls!"**

**"Don't tell anyone. About me crying."**

"Crybaby." Jean smirked

"Horseface." Eren countered smugly

"Ooooo." Ymir said exaggeratedly "Do you need some water for that burn?

"Ymir." Krista scolded lightly "Be nice."

Ymir gave her a thumbs-up.

**Eren sulked a little, head down as he walked.**

**"I won't," Mikasa said. "But crying for no real reason, you should have your dad give you a checkup."**

**"Don't be stupid! I can't tell him!"**

**"What are you crying about, Eren?" A tall man, a Garrison soldier, walked up to them.**

**"Hannes!"**

**"Did you get scolded by Mikasa?" Hannes's cheeks were pink and his words a little slurred.**

**"Huh?! What makes you think I was crying?! Whoa." Eren said and jerked way, hand over his nose "You reek of booze!"**

**"Come on, it's cool." a voice came from behind Hannes. Three Garrison soldiers were playing cards, a bottle of alcohol in plain sight, laughing without a care.**

**"You're drinking again?" Eren stared at the scene with wide eyes**

**"Why don't you two join us?" Hannes teased.**

**"Well, uh...don't you have work to do?"**

**"Yup! We're guarding the gate today!"**

**Hannes said proudly. "We're stuck here all day, so we end up getting hungry and if some booze happens to get into our drinks, so what? It's no big deal."**

**"And will you be able to fight if something happens?!" Eren demanded.**

**"And when would that be?" Hannes looked honestly confused.**

**"Isn't it obvious?! When _they _break the Walls and storm the city!"__** ____

Bertolt looked away, and wiped beads of sweat that were rapidly accumulating on his brow.

Maya reached out and wrapped both arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Your secret is safe with me, Shadow." she promised "At least until it is revealed here."

"Shadow?" Bertolt asked her

"There is a game in my world, Shadow of the Colossus." she explained "I thought it fit, since y'know..."

"Ah." Bertolt nodded "Makes sense."

__**"Damn, Eren." Hannes touched his forehead "Don't start yelling so suddenly."** _ _

__**One of the Garrison soldiers stood and walked up to them, laughing, just as drunk as his comrade.** _ _

__**"You're lively, doctor's son! If they do bust down the Walls, we'll take care of business, don't you worry. It's never happened, not once in the last one hundred years." he boasted** _ _

__**"Still, my dad says there's nothing more dangerous than being complacent like that!"** _ _

__**"Dr. Yeager, huh?" Hannes said thoughtfully "Yeah, he's got a point. He once saved this town from an epidemic. I can't argue with him. Still, _they're _another story. When you're a soldier, you get to see those things roaming around outside while you're on Wall reinforcement duty and stuff. The Walls are fifty meters tall, though. I can't see 'em do anything about it."__** ____ _ _

____**"W-Wait...So you're saying you don't even have the resolve to fight them to begin with?" Eren demanded** _ _ _ _

____**"Pretty much!" came a cheerful reply from Hannes** _ _ _ _

____**"Wh-What?!" Eren said indignantly "Then drop the 'Garrison Regiment' name for 'Wall Construction Squad' instead!"** _ _ _ _

"I like you, Eren." Hange called out "We should hang out more often."

"Hell no!" Eren yelled, remembering the scientist's crazy disposition and creepy interest in Titans

____**"That doesn't sound half bad." The other Garrison soldier said, laughing** _ _ _ _

____**"But you gotta understand, Eren, if a soldier's doing his job, things have seriously gone to hell. It's better when everyone's calling us useless freeloaders. It means peaceful times for us all."** _ _ _ _

____**"Sure, we can stay inside the Walls our entire lives and do nothing but eat and sleep! But that basically makes us cattle!" Eren yelled, scowling.** _ _ _ _

____**The words seemed to strike a chord with Hannes, although the other soldiers laughed.** _ _ _ _

____**"Man, you're one plucky kid! For someone who's totally helpless! Right, Hannes?!"** _ _ _ _

____**"Huh? Y-Yeah."** _ _ _ _

____**Eren kept his head down and walked away, Mikasa right beside him.** _ _ _ _

____**"Hey, Eren!" Hannes called out, but he was ignored.** _ _ _ _

____**"What a strange kid," one of the soldiers commented.** _ _ _ _

____**"Don't tell me...does he wants to join the Survey Corps?" Hannes stared after him** _ _ _ _

"Damn right!" Hange hooted "We're lucky to have him! Lucky, I tell you!"

"I wanna learn more about him." Marlo suddenly announced "He seems to think like me."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you two are pretty similar." Hange hummed thoughtfully

"What about me and Eren?" a voice spoke "I think we're similar too, save for our hair colors."

"Hmmm...did you say something, Levi?"

"No." Levi said shortly "And whoever it was should shut up."

"You wound me, aniki..." the same voice spoke again

"I...Isabel?" Levi whispered "You're here?"

"I am here in spirit, aniki, but not in body." Isabel explained "I just couldn't resist meeting Eren."

____**The two children continued to walk in silence** _ _ _ _

____**"Eren, I'd forget about the Survey Corps if I were you." Mikasa said** _ _ _ _

____**"What? You're gonna look down on them, too?"** _ _ _ _

At this, everyone turned to stare at Mikasa.

"I don't." she said quickly "I really don't! I just didn't want Eren to be in danger!

____**"It doesn't have anything to do with how I see them—"** _ _ _ _

____**Bells began ringing in the distance.** _ _ _ _

____**"The Survey Corps is back! They're gonna open the front gate!" Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand "Let's go see the heroes return, Mikasa!"** _ _ _ _

____**"Oh, damn! I can't see!" Eren spotted some crates and they ran toward them.** _ _ _ _

____**A defeated Erwin caught sight of Eren's hopeful, bright-eyed smile and looked away, confusing the child.** _ _ _ _

____**Almost every single soldier walked broken, bloodied, and bandaged. It finally seemed to hit little Eren.** _ _ _ _

____**"They're the only ones who made it back?"** _ _ _ _

____**"Everyone else must've gotten eaten."** _ _ _ _

____**"This is what they get for going outside the Walls."** _ _ _ _

____**"Moses! Moses!" A frantic feminine cry came from the crowd.** _ _ _ _

____**"Excuse me, I don't see my son, Moses, anywhere. Do you know where he is?" The woman walked up to the commander** _ _ _ _

____**"This is Moses' mother. Go get it." he ordered** _ _ _ _

____**She stared down at the bloodied sheet, unsure. Carefully, she began to unwrap it—then gasped, trying to quickly cover up the appendage. Pain filled whimpers escaped her as she sank to her knees, clutching what was left of her son.** _ _ _ _

____**"It was all we could retrieve." the commander knelt before her** _ _ _ _

____**"But my son...he carried out his duty, right? Even if he didn't achieve direct greatness, surely my son's death helped humanity to fight back, didn't it?!"** _ _ _ _

____**"Of course...No...On this latest scouting mission, we..." he gritted his teeth and screamed, eyes shut "No! Just like all the other missions we achieved nothing at all! My incompetence has done nothing but needlessly send soldiers to their deaths! We haven't found out anything about them!"** _ _ _ _

____**"What a mess," a civilian said** _ _ _ _

____**"You can say that again."** _ _ _ _

____**"Our taxes are basically going to feeding and fattening those _things _up now."__** ____ _ _ _ _

"We're the ones who risk our lives everyday to save their ungrateful asses!" Eren suddenly exploded

"I know how you feel." Isabel's ghostly form wrapped her arms around Eren "I felt the same way once. I appreciate the freedom Survey Corps had to offer. And I am glad aniki didn't let our deaths hold him back. But...you mustn't let anger consume you. Anger leads to ruin unless tempered with rationality."

______**The judgmental jerk let out a squawk, holding his head.** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**"What the hell, you little punk?!" he demanded** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**He turned to see an angry Eren holding a stick.** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**A hand reached from around the building and yanked Eren back.** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**"H-Hey!" Eren cried out "What are you doing, Mikasa?!"** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**"Get your ass back here!" the man yelled as Eren was dragged away.** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**"Mikasa, this is far enough, isn't it?!" he said indignantly** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**Without a word, she launched him into the wall.** _ _ _ _ _ _

"I like Mikasa even more." Jean looked like he was going to get on one knee and propose to the girl right then and there "I like how she taught that annoying chump a lesson."

Eren glared at him, ignoring Isabel, whose head was lying on his shoulders, with the rest of her ghostly body lying atop of his.

______**"What was that for? Now the firewood's all over the place." Eren began collecting the firewood** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**"Eren, have you changed your mind about joining the Survey Corps?"** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**Eren ignored her question.** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**"Help me pick this up."** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**"There isn't much to begin with."** _ _ _ _ _ _

______**Mikasa knelt and started picking up the firewood.** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

-x-

**"We're home."**

**"Welcome back." Carla greeted and smiled, looking over her shoulder**

**Eren and Mikasa both smiled at her as they entered.**

**"My, Eren, I see you've worked harder than usual!" Carla remarked**

**Eren nodded as he emptied out the firewood into a wooden box.**

**Carla pulled his ear for a second.**

**"Your ear's red, that shows that you're lying. You had Mikasa help you, didn't you?"**

Eren choked up at the memory. He wished he could pretend he was a child again, and run into his mother's outstretched arm, but he knew it would never happen.

Isabel hovered near him, ready to comfort him again should he need it. 

He reminded her of herself, really. They both had green eyes that shone with same determination and unbreakable spirit.

-x-

**Eren sat at the table with Mikasa and Grisha, stuffing his face. "Oh? You're leaving, Dad? Is it for work?"**

**"Yes. Some checkups in the interior. It'll take a couple of days."**

**"Eren says he wants to join the Survey Corps," Mikasa said, eyes downcast**

**The atmosphere changed immediately.**

**"M-Mikasa! I told you not to say anything!"**

**"Eren! What are you thinking?!" Carla walked over to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how many people have died outside the Walls?!"**

**"I do!" The little boy said**

**"Then why—"**

**"Eren," Grisha interrupted his wife "Why do you want to go out there?"**

**"I want to know what the outside world is like!" Eren replied passionately "I don't want to live my entire life in ignorance inside the Walls! Plus if no one else is willing to take their place, then the lives of all who've died will be for nothing!"**

Isabel sniffed softly as she recalled her dreams, which were similar to his. 

In front of her, Eren, Mikasa and Armin looked nostalgic.

**"I see." Grisha stood and walked away "The boat's about to leave. I better get going."**

**"Hold on, dear!" Carla followed after him "Talk some sense into Eren!"**

**"Carla, words can't hold back human curiosity. Eren, when I get back, I'll show you the basement that I've kept secret all this time." Grisha pulled out the key hanging from his neck**

**Eren smiled excitedly.**

**R-Really?!"**

**Grisha tucked the key back under his shirt.**

**"Take care!" Eren waved happily**

-x-

**"Just forget it," Carla said "Joining the Survey Corps is a stupid idea!"**

**"Huh?! Stupid?! People who don't mind living like livestock are the stupid ones if you ask me!" having said that, Eren took off running**

**"Eren!" Carla called out**

**He rounded the corner, out of sight. She turned to the little girl with hopeful, expectant eyes.**

**"Mikasa, he gets himself into trouble so easily. If anything ever happens, you need to be there for each other!" she told her**

**"Okay," Mikasa said and nodded.**

-x-

**"What's the matter, heretic?!" a bully pushed Armin into a wall "If you don't like it, let's see you hit back!"**

**"Y-Yeah, right! That would be stooping to your level!"**

**"What was that?"**

**"You know I'm right! That's why you have to resort to violence! Because you can't argue back! Which means you concede defeat to me, does it not?!" Armin said angrily**

Marlo frowned. This, among other things, was the reason he wanted to change the status quo. He wanted to create the world where people didn't have to be afraid. A world where people would be free to pursue their dreams without fearing the consequences. A world where bullies wouldn't exist, where strong wouldn't prey on the weak.

**"Shut up, smart-ass!" he raised his hand to strike Armin**

**"Stop that!"**

**"It's Eren!" the bullies got excited.**

**"That idiot's back for more?!"**

**"Does he want his ass kicked?!"**

**"We'll tear you a new one!"**

**"Wait!" one of them said, staring nervously "M-Mikasa's with him!"**

**"We're screwed! Run!"**

**"One look at me and they ran off!" Eren said arrogantly**

Isabel winced as she remembered her and Furlan's arrogance. How they thought that they could bring down an abnormal Titan on their own, without Levi. How they paid the price for their arrogance.

She didn't want Eren to pay the same price for his. Already she felt a bond of sorts with him.

"Don't be too arrogant, Eren." she whispered somberly "Your arrogance will be your downfall, as it was mine."

She didn't want him to die.

**"No, it was Mikasa they saw—ow!" Armin winced**

**"Hey! You okay, Armin?" Eren offered him a hand**

**Armin looked at his friend's outstretched hand and hid his emotional face by looking at the ground.**

**"I can get up on my own."**

**"Oh, alright."**

**Golden-orange rays highlighted the houses as the three friends sat near the water.**

**"I said humanity needs to venture into the outside world at some point and then they beat me up and called me a heretic," Armin told his friends**

**"Damn, why does everyone look down on people just for wanting to go outside?!" Eren tossed a pebble in the water**

**"Well, because we've had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the Walls. They're worried that going outside carelessly will invite them in. The Royal Government's policies have made having any interest in the outside world a taboo." Armin explained**

**"It's our lives! We can risk them if we want!" Eren said angrily**

**"I won't let you. You can't." Mikasa looked over her shoulder**

**"Oh yeah!" Eren remembered. "I can't believe you told my parents!"**

**Armin looked lost.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I never agreed to help."**

**"So, what did they say?" Armin asked**

**"They were less than pleased."**

**"It figures."**

**The wind began to blow softly. Clouds moved lazily in the sky.**

**"Indeed, I think people are crazy if they think we'll be safe inside these walls forever." Armin said**

**"Mommy!"* *A little kid ran into his mother's arms, happy**

**"Just because the Walls haven't fallen for a hundred years doesn't guarantee that they won't fall today..." children laughed and played in the background. "...not one bit."**

**A woman stood on the roof, baby in her arms.**

**Seconds passed by as the Wall stood, peaceful and undisturbed. Then lightning struck, loud and fast. Most people were knocked off their feet by the sheer force. They looked at the smoke coming from the other side.**

**"Wh-What was that?" Armin wondered**

"The moment I showed up." Bertolt said quietly, so only Maya could hear him

"Indeed." she nodded sagely "This is where things really started shaking. You brought the plot with you, Bert!"

**"An explosion?" Eren turned**

**"That way!" someone behind them pointed**

**"Did something fall?!"**

**" I'm not really sure."**

**Armin ran after them**

**"Hey, Armin!" Eren called out to his friend**

**They followed him into the plaza.**

**"Just what are you staring at?"**

**He followed their gazes. He saw a massive red hand as it clutched the Wall, creating cracks.**

Bertolt swallowed air, and began coughing.

Maya began hitting his back until the coughing stopped.

"Don't worry, Bert." she whispered comfortingly "They don't know yet, and they won't for a long time. Erwin might figure it out, but I can wipe it out of his memory."

Bertolt gave her a shaky smile.

 **"It can't be! Th-That wall is fifty-meters high!" Armin stared fearfully.**

**"It's one of them."**

**Eren gasped. A large shadow fell over them as a mammoth face stared down at them.**

**"A Titan!"**

**The strong gales shattered windows and sent people flying, ripping off parts of homes. Debris flew and crushed some humans trying to flee.**

**"Th-they b-blew a hole in the W-Wall," Armin stuttered, on his knees**

**The first Titan entered, a wide grin on its face.**

**"They're inside!" people panicked and ran.**

**"The Titans have gotten inside!"**

**"We need to run, too—Eren!"**

**Eren staggered away.**

**"My house is...my mom is..."**

**Mikasa chased after him, ignoring Armin's call.**

**Armin stared at his shaking hand, clutching it to stop the trembling.**

**"It's all over. Countless Titans are going to overrun the city!" he said shakily**

-x-

**_"There's no way our home got hit."_ Eren thought, staring in fear at the chaos around him as he ran ******

******People screaming, children crying, blood, boulders, and destruction, everywhere he looked it was a nightmare.** ** **

Erwin observed the two in front of him. The girl was stoic, and she watched, unphased.

But the boy beside her was sweating and shaking like a leaf.

Then when he turned his head slightly, Erwin saw...

Was that guilt in the boy's eyes that he saw?

The girl turned then as well, and it seemed like she was sussing him out.

She frowned, and launched a beam from her hand directly into his head.

The memories of the past five minutes faded from his head.

"Secret author technique: Memory wipe." Maya explained the situation to the confused Bertolt proudly "Can't let him discover your secret too early."

******_"Just around this corner, our house is standing there, like always!" _his face looked hopeful, until the reached the house ****__** ** **

******__****His friends weren't far behind.** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__****They became distressed at the sight before them.** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__****"Mom!" Eren ran over to the destroyed house "Mom!"** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__****"Eren." Carla weakly opened her eyes, the lower half of her body buried under the rubble ******** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"Mikasa! Grab that end!" Eren grabbed a piece of the rubble. "We have to move this pillar!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********Footsteps boomed around them. They looked up to see many giants over the roofs of the houses, wandering around.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"Hurry, Mikasa!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"I know!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"The Titans have gotten inside, haven't they?" Carla began fearfully "Eren, take Mikasa and run away! Hurry!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"I want to!" Eren grunted, trying to force the wreckage to move "I want to run away! Get up already!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"The debris has crushed my legs," Carla continued, almost dazed "Even if I could get out, I wouldn't be able to run. You understand what that means."** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"I'll run away carrying you, then!" Eren screamed, tears in his eyes** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"Why don't you ever listen to your mother?!" Carla yelled back "You can at least do this one last thing! Mikasa!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********The young girl bowed her head.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********No, No!" Mikasa cried** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********A Titan approached.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"If you don't go, all three of us will—" a familiar sound of wires was heard "Hannes!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"Take the children and get out of here!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"I can't have you thinking I'm a small man, Carla. I'm gonna slaughter the Titan and save all three of ya!" Hannes declared confidently** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"Wait! Don't fight them!" Carla begged** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********_She's right, I could save those two for now for sure. But I'm finally going to repay the favor I owe!_ Hannes pulled out his blades, running toward the Titan.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********Hannes came to a grinding halt, staring at the looming mass that grinned creepily down at him, terror clear on his face, feeling suffocated as if it were just him and the Titan. Quickly, he sheathed his swords and turned back.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__*********"Hey! Hannes!" Eren screamed when the older man grabbed him, then moved to Mikasa. "What are you doing?!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********Thank you." Carla smiled, relieved.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"Hey! Mom's still..." Eren reached out for her, sobbing.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********Carla mimicked the action, holding out her arm.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"Eren! Mikasa! You have to survive!"** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********A happy image of her family flashed through her mind. She retracted her arm, trembling, covering her mouth to smother her words.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"Don't go." she whispered**** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********The Titan stood firmly behind her. Reaching down, it moved the rubble aside with ease and picked her up.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********"Stop!" Carla struggled to break free** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********It brought its other hand up and snapped her spine, a horrified Eren still watching.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

******__********Putting the limp body in its mouth, it chomped down. A fountain of blood exploded in the air.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **

Bertolt winced, guilt filling every part of his soul.

Isabel's heart went out to Eren. She never knew her mother, but he did, so losing her hurt him more than it hurt her.

"I will get a physical body again." she promised to herself "Then I'll watch over Eren and aniki."

******__********_Humanity was suddenly reminded that day…"_ The Titan swallowed, looking gleeful _…of the terror of being at their mercy. Of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage."_** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** **


	3. Colossal boiii and the Plot-Armored Titan (Episode 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot-Armored Titan appears. Maya organizes a Titan-fighting exercise supervised by Shadis and lets too much information slip. Erwin realizes that Colossal and Plot-Armored Titans are humans capable of becoming Titans. Bertolt, Reiner and Annie watch the remainder of the episode and plot away from prying eyes and ears.

**_"Over a century ago, humanity faced a new enemy."_ **

**Humans armed with spears stood against numerous Titans.**

**_"The difference of power between humanity and the new enemy was overwhelming."_ **

**An entire sea of Titans walked around.**

"The sea is vast." Maya leaned closer to Bertolt "And so is my love for you..."

**_"The surviving humans built three Walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina. They then lived the next century in peace, under their protection. However..."_ **

**A mouse scurried across a boulder with a bloodied arm crushed underneath it. A crow flew in and began picking at the hand. It let out a caw, echoing across the town. Smoke rose from multiple sources and buildings stood with fissures and broken windows.**

**"Until that time a wretched soul and parted." A long-faced man preached, eyes wide, a book in one hand and a broom in the other.**

"I hate these types of people." Levi whispered angrily "They don't care about danger we're in, all they care about is their religious bullshit."

Isabel moved over to Levi, watching him in concern. Being incorporeal, she was unable to do anything to truly comfort him. She settled for wrapping her ghostly arms around his shoulders and giving him an impromptu hug from behind.

**A light-haired Titan came toward him.**

"Eat him! Eat him!" Isabel cheered on inwardly

The rest of the people gathered shared her sentiment. Including Reiner and Bertolt.

"He is one of the shitstains I wouldn't mind being eaten." Marco whispered

"Me either." Krista admitted

"You know, for nice people, you sure can be vicious at times." Ymir points out

"No one is perfectly nice." Marco said "Regardless what other people believe."

**"Now as you see, I am punished for it!""**

"Yes, you are." Isabel agreed "And we're cheering for your punishment."

**Titans wandered around, looking for prey, shaking the ground. A mother and daughter clutched each other, hiding. A crowd of panicking humans tried to run away while the preacher walked toward the danger they were running from.**

"Run." said Isabel

"Run." Krista bit her lip, worriedly

"Run." Marco said

"Our fault." thought Annie, Bertolt and Reiner

**"What avarice does manifest here?"**

"People be dyin', matey!" Isabel snarked, wearing a pirate hat all of a sudden "Yarrr!"

**"In purgation of these souls converted, and no more bitter pain the Mountain has."**

"Come do and make like a Mountain, yarrrr!" Isabel yelled, knowing no one could hear her

**A woman ran, huffing, ending up at a dead end. Turning, she clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes glued to the way she came from. A large shadow covered her and she looked up to see a Titan smiling creepily down at her. It grabbed her by the head and pulled her up.**

"I am a Titan, the menace of society!" Marco pronounced

"Oh, no, whatever shall I do?" Krista pretended to be cowering in fear before him

"Don't worry, Krista! I'll rescue you!" Ymir declared, assuming a classic 'hero' pose

**"Stop! Let go!" She struggled so hard her shoe fell, but the effort was futile.**

**"What more, O Avarice, can you do to us, since you my blood so to thyself hast drawn…""**

**Everywhere, people screamed, running for their lives as Titans snatched them up left and right."**

**"…it careth not for its own flesh?"**

**A shadow fell over him and he looked to his left to see a 15-meter staring down at him."**

**"What more, O Avarice—"**

****It opened its mouth.** **

****

****

**The book slipped from his hand, landing in a puddle of blood.**

"And nothing of value was lost." Ymir vocalized what everyone was thinking

-x-

**In a quieter part of town, Hannes ran, Eren over his shoulder and Mikasa tucked under one arm. Suddenly, Eren broke out of his stupor. He turned and began hitting the older man.**

**"Eren! What are you doing?!"**

"He's dancing the foxtrot!" Ymir stood up and began swaying back and forth "One-two-three! One-two-three!"

**"We were so close to saving Mom! Why the hell would you do that?!" Eren slammed his elbow on Hannes's head."**

"Because I am a ghost, Errreeennnn..." Connie said, doing his best 'Hannes' impression

"There is indeed a ghost here." Isabel whispered

**"We were so close to saving her!"**

"So close, yet so far..." Maya hummed "For you, I'll reach out and grab the nearest star..."

She winked at Bertolt, who turned away and blushed.

**"Cut it out!" Hannes grabbed Eren by the arm and threw him to the ground.**

"Cut what out?" Jean piped up, mockingly "A circle? I can do that. Can you do it, Eren?"

Eren glared at him.

**"Eren!" Mikasa struggled out of the grasp and ran to him, kneeling beside him.**

**"Eren…" Hannes walked up to them, kneeling as well "You couldn't save your mother because you're weak."**

**Eren glared and threw his fist. Without meaning to, Hannes caught the punch with ease, proving his point. Eren struggled but couldn't free his arm.**

**"And I…I couldn't stand up to the Titan because I lacked the courage!" tears were running down both their faces.**

**Hannes's free hand took hold of Mikasa and led the two children away.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's happened again." Mikasa touched her head**

**Images of a bloodied woman on the ground and a man slumped against the wall flashed through her mind.**

"OMG!" Maya exclaimed "She is a vampire, and Eren is a Titan! Vampire and a Titan!"

**_This is familiar…_ **

"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places..." Maya sang softly "Worn out faces..."

-x-

**Titans continued to terrorize the fleeing citizens.**

**"Hurry to the inner gate!" a Garrison soldier was waving a crowd toward the ships "Escape aboard the ships there! Use them to escape! Before you get eaten!"**

**One of the ships began moving, leaving only one behind.**

**_"City districts like Shiganshina that stick out in vital spots along the Wall serve to attract the Titans and streamline security costs and troop numbers. Performing true to its role as a Titan target, Shiganshina had but one inner gate through which its citizens could flee."_ **

**"Discard your belongings! Let as many people on as possible!"**

**A bag went flying and landed next to other people's discarded luggage. Armin stared at the large crowd of people waiting to be let on, trying to find his friends."**

******"Armin, sit down."** ** **

Maya and Bertolt talked quietly. 

Then Bertolt jumped up.

"Guys, I have a confession!" he proclaimed "I am the Colossus Titan!" 

"Bertolt." Maya said good-naturedly "Sit down." 

Everyone rolled their eyes at that. 

"Okay, that was funny, I admit." Jean said reluctantly "But still." 

Maya chuckled and wiped Erwin's memory, just in case. 

******"But Eren and Mikasa aren't here yet." Armin replied and looked out again** ** **

******Then he spotted them, happy to see Hannes leading them through the masses so they could get on immediately.** ** **

******"There they are!"** ** **

******His relief ended as quickly as it began. His friends looked traumatized.** ** **

******"Eren…"** ** **

******"Just let him be for now." Armin's grandfather looked down sadly "Those poor souls. You can tell what happened by looking at them."** ** **

******"Huh?" Armin turned to him, unsure.** ** **

-x-

**"Don't just stand there! Hurry the hell up!"**

**A 15-meter Titan approached, knocking a structure down, completely ignorant of the destruction of its actions.**

**"Get those cannons loaded! Hurry! They're closing in!"**

**Cannons were set into position and Hannes watched for a second before running somewhere.**

**Eren and Mikasa sat silently, horror clear on their faces.**

**"This can't be for real!"**

**"Please, god… Please, god… Please, god…"**

"Isabel." Maya addressed the ghost girl "What does God say?"

"Let me ask him." Isabel said "Okay. He says 'Get off of my lawn'."

This earned a chuckle from Maya.

"Wait." Levi spoke up "Isabel is here?!"

"She says she's working out the kinks, but she'll be able to join us in corporeal form when we start watching the next episode." Maya answered his unspoken question

"Sweet." Levi said with a grin, before backtracking "I mean...um...that's nice?"

**"H-Hey!" ******

******The plank connecting the people to the ship was removed.** ** **

******"Hey! What are you doing?!"** ** **

"Arrrr, sorry matey!" Isabel shouted "But that ship belongs to us! The Blacksail crew, yarrr!" 

******People began to push against the line of Garrison soldiers.** ** **

******"It's at full capacity! It has to leave!"** ** **

"You know what else is in full capacity? My love for you." Maya entered Bertolt's personal space "You're tall. I like that in a man." 

******"No! Please! At least let our children on!"** ** **

******"I'm sorry, but we can't!" The soldier yelled in the direction of the ship "Get going!"** ** **

******A man shot forward and tried to get on, managing to catch the ledge. Two other men followed suit, one slipping and crashing.** ** **

******Cannonballs flew to the left and right of a 15-meter Titan.** ** **

******"You idiot! What are you aiming at?!"** ** **

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame." Maya sang at a top of her lungs "Darling, you give love a bad name!" 

**********"B-But, sir, these aren't accurate enough to aim at moving targets!"** ** ** ** **

**********""I don't give a shit! Get them reloaded at once!"** ** ** ** **

**********"I can't!"** ** ** ** **

**********The sounds of chains and grinding bricks were heard.** ** ** ** **

**********"The gate's closing! They're... We're gonna get left behind!" the Garrison soldier abandoned his station and ran toward the gate** ** ** ** **

**********"Hey!" his superior called after him.** ** ** ** **

**********Inside, Hannes was arguing with a fellow Garrison soldier.** ** ** ** **

**********"Don't shut it! Hold on a little longer! There are still lots of people in there!** ** ** ** **

**********"If the Titans get through, the town being overrun will be the least of our worries! All of humankind will be forced to withdraw behind the next Wall!"** ** ** ** **

**********"But that's no reason to leave these people to die!" Hannes argued** ** ** ** **

**********Two soldiers ran up to them.** ** ** ** **

**********"Shut the gate! Hurry!"** ** ** ** **

**********"The Titans are coming!"** ** ** ** **

**********"Close the gate at once!" the Garrison soldier ordered.** ** ** ** **

**********It quickly began to slide down.** ** ** ** **

**********"Stop!" Hannes yelled "Hey!"** ** ** ** **

**********The two men grabbed his arms, restraining him.** ** ** ** **

**********"What the?"** ** ** ** **

**********Thundering footsteps pierced through the noise. They froze.** ** ** ** **

"Here he comes..." Maya whispered in anticipation 

**********Eren and Mikasa finally broke out of their shock and looked up.** ** ** ** **

**********A large red foot with yellow outlines smashed through the street. Slowly, his armored body came into full view.** ** ** ** **

"Here he is..." Maya assumed an announcer pose

**********One leg moving back, crouching, one arm front and one back, the Armored Titan got into position. The force of the push off cracked the ground and shattered the buildings closest to him.** ** ** ** **

"The shatterer of buildings..." 

**********"What the hell's it doing?" suddenly, the Garrison soldier came to his senses. "Fire!"** ** ** ** **

"The unpredictable foe..." 

**********Cannonballs flew through the air and one met the target true. But it was obliterated the moment it came in contact with the skin. The Armored Titan ducked and the other cannonballs missed.** ** ** ** **

**********"What?!"** ** ** ** **

**********"No effect?!" ******** ** ** **

**************"Shit! Run!"** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************"It's coming! Retreat!" they turned and ran** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************Behind them, the Armored Titan charged like a raging bull.** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************"A Titan's coming! Hurry! Close the gate!"** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************The Armored Titan broke through the gate, sending bricks and boulders and soldiers flying everywhere** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Destroyer of gates..." 

**************Skidding, it came to a halt. Hannes looked at the massive hole in shock.*** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Ladies, gentlement, and ghosts..." 

"I count as a 'lady'!" Isabel protested 

**************The Wall's…"** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I present to you, the one, the only..." 

**************A part of the armor slid down, and he opened his mouth, growling, letting out a cloud of steam.** ** ** ** ** ** **

"The Plot-Armored Titan!" Maya announced with glee 

"Maya..." Bertolt started sweating 

"Impervious to ordinary cannon-balls, blades, other Titans..." Maya listed, ignoring him "Colossal nukes, and third grade bullshit." 

"Maya..." Bertolt whispered urgently 

"All that the Plot-Armored Titan wishes for is death." Maya concluded "But Death is a sadist and won't let him die." 

Reiner, who was sitting near the back, sneezed. 

-x-

**  
_"Within a few hours after Wall Maria had fallen in the southern district of Shiganshina, news of the incident had reached every city inside human territory."_   
**

**[South of Wall Rose - Trost District]**

**A group of men was talking.**

**"Is it true the Titans have overrun Shiganshina?!"**

**"Whether we believe it or not, the fact is that refugees have fled here by boat! Reports say there are five hundred on board."**

**"The question is if Shiganshina is all that was affected."**

"To be or not to be, that's the question." Maya nodded sagely

**"But, surely they couldn't have gotten through Wall Maria as well?"**

**"In any event, we must contact the Royal Government and request instructions. This crisis is far too much for us to handle on our own."**

**"I'm sorry to interrupt!" a Garrison soldier came in. "A courier horse has just arrived! Titans have breached Wall Maria and entered its interior!"**

"Didn't know you are a courier too, Jean." Eren regarded him with mild curiosity "When did you get the job? Who gave it to you?"

Jean glared at him, then huffed.

-x-

**"It's over…" Hannes stared as countless Titans wandered around.**

**On the ship, the refugees were having similar thoughts.**

**"It's all over…"**

******"The Titans are going to devour humanity again."** ** **

****"That's bad news." Armin frowned** **

"Oh, I'm not so sure..." Maya said cheekily "Personally, I wouldn't mind being devoured by the Colossus Titan, especially if I get to spank its nice ass first." 

Bertolt turned pink. 

******"This is the end?" Eren muttered, eyes full of tears, mind going back to his family, sitting at the table, enjoying their meal "I'll never see that house ever again."** ** **

******The memory of Carla pulling his ear came back.** ** **

******"Why?!" He remembered his mother, trying to stop him from joining the Survey Corps "Why'd I argue for no reason like that?!"** ** **

The mood turned somber as everyone remembered their families and the time they spent with them. 

"I wish I didn't argue with my dad before coming here either." Sasha blinked away her tears 

******Memories of him running away filled his head.** ** **

******"Why was that all I could do?!" her smiling face came to him "And now Mom's gone! She's never coming back! Why?!"** ** **

******_"It's because you're weak."_ Hannes' words came to him _It's because…I'm weak. Because humans are weak._** ** **

******Tears fell freely from Eren's eyes, and into his trembling hand. ******** **

**********_ls crying the only thing the weak can do?!_ curling his hand into a fist, he got up and walked toward the edge.** ** ** ** **

**********Mikasa stood, watching him. ******** ** ** **

**************"What's gotten into you, Eren?" Armin walked up to him, hand on his arm. ******** ** ** ** ** **

******************The boy shoved it off.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"Eren…"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"I'll kill them all!" he grabbed the edge "Not even a single one will be left!"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"Eren…"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************_"Kid, you're like a volcano. Always boiling with lava, ready to blow your top off."_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************_"The same year, the Royal Government made the decision to withdraw all of humanity's domain behind Wall Rose. An estimated 10,000 people were eaten by Titans during this time."_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"Eren, Carla, Mikasa, please be all right!" Grisha was driving a carriage, crying** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

-x-

**"Eren! Eren!" An ember hovered in the darkness "Eren! Eren!"**

**"Dad! Please, stop, Dad!"**

**A syringe. A determined Grisha.**

**"What are you trying to do?!"**

**The ember again.**

**"Just give me your arm!"**

**"No! Mom's death has made you go crazy!"**

"You know what makes me crazy?" Maya whispered "Your colossal abs..."

"Stop." Bertolt protested weakly

"You like it, though." Maya tilts her head "Do you not, Bert?"

**The yellow ember became a red key.**

**"Eren!"**

**"Let go, Dad!"**

**"It's for your own sake!"**

**Eren's fingers dug into the ground, his body convulsing.**

**"What are you talking about?!"**

**"Listen! Don't forget the key! You must reach it! Until you learn the truth someday!"**

**Bells rang in the distance and Eren's eyes snapped open, he let out a gasp.**

**Mikasa joined him.**

**"Eren, are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."**

**Eren sat up.**

**"I felt like I just saw Dad."**

**"No, you were dreaming."**

"I am dreaming about that boiii..." Maya giggled

**"I see…" Eren stared at the bronze key before tucking it underneath his shirt**

**"Let's go," Mikasa said and stood "They're handing out rations."**

**The two wandered outside.**

**"Apparently this was their food storehouse. They've gathered all the ship refugees here."**

**The place was overflowing with people. A blonde-haired girl went up to get her bread.**

**"Hey! Get in line, will ya?!"**

**"Shut up! I haven't eaten anything since last night!"**

**"We will still struggle for survival." Mikasa said, watching the two men grabbing each other's collars**

**"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin ran up to them, loaves of bread in his arms**

**"Armin…"**

**"Here! Just in time!" Armin gave them each one loaf "My grandpa got us some by saying it was for children!"**

**"Thank you." Mikasa said**

**A Garrison soldier came up behind Armin, making a face before moving on.**

**"What's his problem?" Eren stared after him**

**"You can't blame him. There's probably not enough food to go around." Armin explained "And this is an entire day's worth."**

**"There are just too many refugees." Armin said**

**Eren stared at the loaf of bread in his hand.**

**"There was already a food shortage going on, plus the people here aren't treated as well as citizens on the outer wall."**

**Two more had joined and now four men were struggling and arguing with one another.**

**"This is mine!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**The two Garrison soldiers looked on at the scene with scorn.**

**He followed their gazes. He saw a massive red hand as it clutched the Wall, creating cracks.**

**"Why should we have to give our food to some lousy outsiders?" the soldier wasn't keeping his voice down and it was clear the trio had heard him. "If the Titans got through the Wall, they could've at least eaten some more people, if you ask me."**

**"Eren!" Armin called out as his best friend started walking purposefully toward the arrogant Garrison soldier**

**"This is just gonna make the food shortage even worse." too busy whining, he didn't notice Eren coming up to him until he kicked the man in the shin. "Oww! What the hell?! You damn brat!"**

**He hit Eren. The other Garrison soldier stepped in, kicking the young boy and knocking him down.**

**"You don't know what it's like! You've never even seen it! You've never seen what the Titans do to people!" Eren yelled**

**The older man quickly changed his reaction from surprise to anger.**

**"Shut up!"**

**Armin quickly stepped in.**

**"We're sorry! He's just hungry and irritable! That's why he so rudely lashed out at an adult. I'm very sorry!"**

**Murmurs picked up as a large crowd formed around them, now watching the spectacle unfold openly. The Garrison soldier glanced around.**

**"Whatever...You would've been dead without us!" he turned and started to walk away "You kids ought to show some gratitude!"**

**"Of course!"**

**"Damn." Eren cursed "I refuse to let them take care of me."**

"Do you refuse to let me take care of you, Bert?" Maya whispered 

"Yes." Bertolt looked away

Maya pouted.

-x-

**"I'm going back to Wall Maria! I'm going to destroy every last Titan!" Eren vowed**

**"Eren, you're not being serious, are you?" Armin asked**

**I'm serious! I'm not like those guys who do nothing but act tough inside the Walls!" he threw the bread angrily and Armin fumbled with it, trying not to drop it "I don't need this crap!"**

**"Eren! You'll starve to death!" Armin said**

**"Doesn't it piss you off?!" Eren demanded "It's because we take everyone's charity that we can't beat the Titans!"**

**"It's impossible!" Armin yelled "There is no beating them! All we can do is live inside the Walls! If we try anything, we'll die! Just like my mom and dad!"**

**"So you're just gonna grovel to them then?! That's not shameful to you?!" Eren continued furiously**

**"There's nothing we can do for now!" Armin argued ******

******"That's just an excuse! If you wanna live like livestock forever, go ahead! You weak piece of shit!"** ** **

******Mikasa stepped forward and punched Eren, knocking him to the ground.** ** **

******"Mikasa?" Armin said softly** ** **

******"If Armin's a wimp, then so are we. Whether it was running from the Titans or fleeing the town, we didn't manage anything on our own. We even had help finding food today. There's no way such powerless people can defeat even a single one of those Titans." Mikasa said** ** **

******Eren sat up and made a face, too stubborn to admit she was right.** ** **

******"Staying alive is what matters most. Just like your mother said." she took the bread from Armin and walked over to Eren** ** **

******Then she tried to force him to eat it.** ** **

******"Mikasa!" Armin gasped** ** **

******"You have to eat and stay alive."** ** **

******Tears were in his eyes.** ** **

******"I won't let you starve to death."** ** **

Maya conjured a bowl of bread out of nowhere. She smiled at Bertolt. 

"Do you want me to feed you like that?" she offered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively "I can if you'd like." 

Bertolt muttered something incomprehensible. 

-x-

**_"Several days later, the throngs of refugees were tasked with cultivating the wastelands to secure food."_ **

"I wish someone could cultivate the wasteland that is my heart..."

**"Men and women worked the fields under the supervision of Garrison soldiers. The trio, alongside Armin's grandfather, worked among the group.**

**_"However, a food shortage was unavoidable. So, in the following year of 846, the Royal Government sent a multitude of refugees on a mission in the name of retaking Wall Maria."_ **

**Armin's grandfather gave him his hat.**

**_"250,000 were sent, nearly a fifth of the population."_ **

***With dead eyes, the refugees followed the Survey Corps soldiers on foot.**

**_"Not even 200 survived."_ **

**On the bloodied battlefield, only the Titans remained standing.**

**_"Although it wasn't much, their sacrifices did improve the food shortage situation for the rest of the population."_ **

**Armin sat against a wall, clutching his grandfather's hat, crying.**

**"It's all the Titans' fault." Eren stood next to him, Mikasa a couple of feet in front of them "If we could just subdue them, our place in the world could be ours again."**

"You don't know the half of it..." Maya whispered, smiling mysteriously.

**"Armin." He sat with his best friend "I'm going to apply for the military next year."**

**Mikasa let out a resigned sigh.**

**"I'm going to gain the strength to fight the Titans!"**

**"Me too."**

**"Armin?!"**

**"I will join you too."**

**"Mikasa, you don't need to! You said yourself staying alive is what's important!"**

**"Yes, that's why I'm doing it. So you won't die." Mikasa said plainly**

"I think she made the right call there." Levi said stoically

"One of these days, aniki, I will make sure your attitude towards others changes." Isabel said, determined to make true on her promise

**Eren stood.**

**"Alright. The three of us, then."**

-x-

**"You are now officially members of the 104th Training Corps." Keith said loudly "You have the misfortune of having me, Keith Shadis, as your commandant!"**

"I will miss him when this is over." Mina Carolina, who was silent up till now, spoke "I will miss the way he would scream in my face, and the little quirks of personality he showed in public."

"Me too." Connie admitted "It's the little things that one remembers with fondness..."

"Personally, I can't wait to get him out of my hair..." Jean grumbled

**"I do not welcome you warmly! In your current state, you'd be nothing but food for the Titans! You're mere livestock!"**

"I was born in a pigsty, somewhere deep within Wall Maria!" Mina Carolina said, giggling "My siblings were eaten by hungry, hungry men."

**"You're less than livestock!"**

"That's true." Maya agreed "We all are, compared to that Colossal boiii..."

She imagined Bertolt sitting at a table with a plate filled with miniature members of 104th and herself. 

She giggled at the image.

**"Over the next three years, we're going to train you worthless nothings and teach you how to fight Titans!"**

"I have an idea." Maya said "Why don't we try that?"

Bertolt swallowed, knowing what was coming next.

Sure enough, with the flick of Maya's wrist, the atrium disappeared.

Then, he, Annie and Reiner disappeared and reappeared in the atrium.

"Now." Maya said brightly "For your viewing pleasure, the Colossal, Armored and Female Titans. I've sent their human counterparts away so that the multiverse doesn't crash. Now, let's fight them! Of course, we gotta have our hard-headed instructor!"

With another flick of her wrist, Keith Shadis appeared.

"Got any tips for us, instructor?" Maya asked, blinking innocently

"Did she say 'human counterparts'?" Erwin thought "So those three are humans that can turn into Titans, as I suspected."

-x-

Back n the atrium, Reiner, Annie and Bertolt watched intently.

"She must have had a reason for bringing us back here alone." Bertolt said "I think she wanted to allow us to plot freely, without anyone overhearing us."

**"Three years from now, when you come face-to-face with the Titans, will you still be fodder for them?!"**

"I doubt anyone could win against all three of us, even if they become supreme fighters." Reiner said "So yes, I think they'll still be fodder when facing against us."

**"Will you serve as an honorable barrier that protects the king?!"**

"Those chumps will bite the dust too." Annie said "Since our target is the king, or rather, his power."

**"Or will you be a glorious soldier for humanity that drives the Titans out! It's up to you to decide!"**

"I almost feel bad for them." Bertolt looked down "They won't stand a chance. Even if they do defeat all three of us, Zeke and Pieck will destroy them..."

Maya appeared.

"Just came here to say that your friends from Marley will be joining us when we start season 2!"

With that, she disappeared again.

"Well, that's great news."

Bertolt and Reiner smiled at one another.

**_"Yeah, don't worry."_ Eren stared intently**

"Trust me, I do not." Reiner huffed

"You will." Maya popped in again "Oh, yes, you will."

Reiner was about to reply, but she quickly vanished.

"What does that mean?" he grumbled irritably

"I think she is trying to tell us something important will happen with Eren." Bertolt said "Do you think he might be who we're looking for."

"Might be." Annie looked thoughtful "In that case, I will join the MPs as planned and you two will join the Survey Corps to keep an eye on him."

**Eren glared.**

**_I'll kill every last one of them._ **

"Not me." Bertolt said

"Not me." Reiner crossed his arms

"Me either." Annie announced to the empty room

"Yes, you." Maya popped in for the final time, pointing at Bertolt "See you next time!"


End file.
